Chosen One
by Professor Authordude
Summary: Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn meets a Force sensitive slave named Obi Wan Kenobi on Tatooine. He is not pleased when a bond starts to form between them, but what happens when he begins to change his mind? Epilogue up, the end for real this time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own only the people you do not recognize. Everyone else belongs to George Lucas or Jude Watson. Bits of dialogue from the movie or the novelization also are not mine.

Pronunciation Guide: Some of my characters have unusual names, so here is how to pronounce them. Aislinn (ASH-lin), Kieran (KEER-an), Maura (MORE-ah), Meara (MARE-ah), Tarle (TAR-lay), Aoife (EE-fah), Makaio (your guess is as good as mine). The rest I think you will be able to figure out yourself.

A/N- I got this idea somewhat from Laura of Maychoria's The Unchosen, which is a brilliant story. It takes place during The Phantom Menace. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chosen One

Starring: NON-JEDI! Obi-Wan and JADED! Qui-Gon.

Costarring: THERE-FOR-THE-HECK-OF-IT! Mace, MEDDLING-AS-USUAL! Yoda, QUEEN-IN-DISGUISE! Padme, IRRITATING! Watto, and SILLY! Jar Jar.

Appearances by: PADAWAN! Anakin, DEFYING-ALL-ADJECTIVES! R2-D2, and PESKY! Sebulba.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"talking"

'_private thoughts'_

**/communicating through bond/**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon Jinn strode through Mos Espa, followed closely by a young woman, a Gungan, and an astromech droid. They were looking for a place to buy a hyperdrive generator for their Nubian cruiser. "We'll try one of these smaller dealers first."

A Toydarian greeted them as they walked in. "Hi chubba da nago?"

The Jedi understood enough Huttese to approximate what was being said, but saw no reason to advertise it. As he was posing as a farmer from off-planet, there was no good reason for him to know the primitive language. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian," he said in Basic.

"Ah, yes, Nubian! We have lots of that!" He turned and yelled in Huttese, "Boy, get in here!"

The human male walking in from the salvage yard was hardly a boy; Qui-Gon put him at twenty-five standard years.

"What took you so long?" The Toydarian asked in Huttese, under the mistaken impression— as Qui-Gon intended— that none of the others understood.

"I was cleaning the fan switches," the young man replied in kind.

"Never mind that. Watch the shop, I've got some selling to do."

He and Qui-Gon started to the yard, but the Jedi stopped to take something from Jar Jar's hand. "Don't touch anything."

The Gungan stuck out his long tongue at his retreating back.

Shaking his head in amusement, the young man turned to Padme. "Hi, my name's Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I'm Padme Naberrie," she smiled, finding it a refreshing change to discover someone who was merely friendly, not trying to pull anything.

"You're not from around here, are you? I'd've remembered if you've come in before; not many females hang out here. I think it's Watto's charming personality that puts them off, though I can't imagine why…"

The fourteen-year-old laughed. "I'm from Naboo. We just stopped here to get some parts. I've never been to Tatooine before. Have you lived here long?"

"Since I was eight. First I worked for Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost me to Watto betting on the Pod races when I was ten."

"You're a slave?" asked Padme in shock.

"Yes, I am," Obi-Wan sighed. He was prepared for the reaction that would follow: she would not want to talk to him; no one wanted to associate with a slave. _'It was nice while it lasted.'_

To his surprise, she looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I guess I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me, and I didn't realize slavery was still permitted in the galaxy."

"Tatooine is small, out of the way, and poor. Anyone who has money can get away with just about anything they want." He paused, regarding her for a moment. "If you'd like, once you get the parts you need, I could install them."

"Would Watto allow that?"

"Watto doesn't have to know."

She blinked, confused. "You just met me, and you'd do that?"

"To be perfectly frank, I can count the number of people who have been kind to me after finding out I'm a slave on one hand. It means a lot."

"I can't believe it!" Padme was indignant. "Slave or not, you're still a person!"

He smiled. "The galaxy would be better off if there were more people like you involved in politics."

Before she could comment, Qui-Gon strode through the shop, his face impassive. "We're leaving."

Padme smiled. "I'm glad to have met you, Obi-Wan."

"And you as well," he nodded, and then paused before saying something in a strange language she did not recognize.

"What did you say?" Watto demanded once they were out of earshot.

"I'm not sure."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The fourteen-year-old was bursting to ask Qui-Gon if he knew what Obi-Wan had said, but waited— if not patiently, at least respectfully— until he had contacted Captain Panaka and inquired about bartering materials on the ship. Once they set off again, she could restrain herself no longer. "Qui-Gon, do you know what he said? What language is that?"

A pensive frown was on the Jedi's face. "It was Coruscanti, not perfect, but it translates to 'If you find what you are looking for somewhere else, my offer still stands.' I think it was aimed at you, what did he mean?"

"He offered to install the parts once we got them, without telling the Toydarian."

"He did?" asked Qui-Gon in surprise. "You talked to him for about ten minutes, if that, and I didn't at all."

"Well, he's a slave, and said that few people want to have anything to do with him because of it. I think that's ridiculous, and told him so. It meant a lot, he said."

"Such generosity is rare on a planet on this," Qui-Gon observed, before looking around and realizing that Jar Jar was no longer with them.

They turned to find him about thirty yards back, sprawled on the ground. A small creature the Master recognized as a Dug was preparing to pound him, but a confident voice cut him off. "Careful, Sebulba." The Huttese sounded oddly cultured. "He's a big-time Outlander. I would hate to see you diced before we race again."

"The next time we race, it will be the end of you!" Sebulba spat. "If you weren't a slave, I'd crush you now."

Qui-Gon glanced at the ginger-haired young man, but his face revealed nothing. "What a shame it would be if you had to pay for me."

The Dug walked off in disgust.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme asked in surprise.

He nodded to her, but addressed her companion. "You should warn your friend not to pick fights with strange Dugs, as it seems he will pick the most dangerous one in Mos Espa."

"Nossir!" Jar Jar exclaimed. "Me hate chrunchen! Tis the last thing mesa wants!"

"Nevertheless, he saved you from a beating. Thanks, my young friend."

Obi-Wan nodded. A pensive look spread over his features, and he looked skyward. "There's a sandstorm coming. It's going to be a dangerous one, I can feel it. Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Where is it?"

"On the outskirts," Padme answered.

"The storm is moving quickly. You might make it, you might not. It isn't something you want to be caught out in. You're welcome to stay with me, if you'd like."

Quickly casting out with the Force, Qui-Gon discovered that the young man was right. "Thank you, we would be most grateful."

"No trouble."

As Obi-Wan led the way to his home in the slave quarters, the tall Jedi ignored the blowing sand and pondered the twenty-five-year-old's knowledge of Coruscanti. Though his grasp of the language was not perfect, it was obvious that he had once been fluent. That in itself was puzzling. Everyone on Coruscant spoke Basic, so a traveler would have no need of learning the language, and anyone who may have traveled to Tatooine from the center of the Republic would have no reason to speak anything other than Basic.

He had been to Tatooine once— years before— and their command of the common language had been different: they all spoke with an Outer Rim accent. Obi-Wan's Basic, and even his Huttese, had the faintest remains of a Coruscanti accent. Intrigued, he made a mental note to find out why.

Obi-Wan opened the door, and they went in. It was not a moment too soon, as the wind began blowing in earnest. "Do you need to contact someone and tell them where you are? I have a connection here to the public comm. station…"

"Thank you, but that's alright." Qui-Gon pulled his comlink.

"I'll take care of it," Padme volunteered, taking the comlink and walking into the next room.

"I don't think I caught your name," Obi-Wan looked up into the leonine face.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He extended his hand.

When they shook, they both felt a tingle shiver up their spines, though neither showed it. The feeling served to further arouse Qui-Gon's curiosity, and add to Obi-Wan's suspicions about this "farmer."

The shorter man began opening cupboards. "It's about time for noon meal— Watto let me go early today because of the storm, and I'll head back when it's over. I'll whip something up."

"Here," while Obi-Wan's attention was elsewhere, the Jedi had taken a few food capsules from his belt. "There's enough for a meal. I'm sure you're not used to feeding four people at once."

"Thanks," Obi-Wan said with a hint of wonder in his voice.

'_Has it truly been so long since anyone treated you decently?' _Qui-Gon wondered sadly.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The storm was still going strong as they sat down to eat. "What is it that you need? If Watto doesn't have it, maybe I can direct you to someone who does."

"He has it," Qui-Gon assured him. "but our only form of payment is Republic daktaris."

"Well, there you've said the magic word: Republic. Watto hates it, most people on Tatooine do."

"How about you?" Padme asked out of curiosity.

"Of course I support the Republic, they've got antislavery laws!" He smiled, but Qui-Gon wondered how much it had cost him to joke about it. "Not to mention, I was born on Coruscant."

"I wondered where you learned the language."

"How'd I do? I haven't spoken it since I was eight. My parents taught me on a whim when I was small, but I wasn't sure I said it right."

"I got the message. How did you know I would understand?"

"I had this feeling, but maybe it was wishful thinking. That's the only language I know that Watto doesn't." He paused, studying Qui-Gon intently. "May I ask you something personal?"

"Go ahead, though I don't promise to answer it."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"What makes you ask that?" he asked casually.

"The Force surrounds you, but it's… I don't know, different than I'm used to."

"You're Force-sensitive?"

"Yes, my parents decided to keep me. But as soon as I was old enough to understand, they told me I the truth, and I found out everything I could about the Jedi."

"How did you end up out here?" asked Padme.

"We were moving to Alderaan when I was eight, and our transport was attacked by pirates. My family was killed, and I was brought here and sold to Gardulla the Hutt."

Qui-Gon, however, was intrigued by his comments about the Force. "How is the Force around me?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, it's just—" he gestured, looking frustrated.

Frowning in thought, the Jedi asked, "Do you ever have premonitions or feelings of danger, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, very frequently."

"How long?"

"Since I was a child. I had literally just said, 'I have a bad feeling about this' when the pirates attacked. My brother, Owen, was two years younger than me, and I knew he would be born before my mother did."

"As I suspected. You are most sensitive to the Unifying Force, while my strength lies in the Living Force."

"Now that you mention it, I think I may have read something about that when I was younger." He paused for a moment, looking down at his hands until he came to a decision. "Because I'm Force-sensitive, I race Pods for Watto. He doesn't know the truth; no one does. They all just think I have quick reflexes. But in the last race, Watto's Pod got all busted up, and I'm not scheduled to race in the Boonta Eve Classic tomorrow.

"I've been building my own Pod from parts people threw away since I was fifteen. The only thing it's missing is a power source. If we can come up with one, and you made Watto think it's yours, I could race it for you. The prize money would more than cover the parts you need, and I'd still install them for you, no charge."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The storm had let up by mid-afternoon, at which point Obi-Wan had too head back to Watto's. Qui-Gon waited long enough so as not too raise the Toydarian's suspicions, then followed. When he walked in, the shopkeeper was waiting. "So, the boy tells me you want too sponsor him in the race tomorrow."

"I have acquired a Pod in a game of chance, and have been told Obi-Wan is a skilled pilot."

"How will you pay the entry fee? Not Republic credits, I think."

"My ship will cover the entry fee."

He could sense more than see Obi-Wan's shock at this unexpected statement as he pulled out a holoprojector to show Watto the Nubian cruiser. _'Don't worry, Obi-Wan, I know what I'm doing,'_ he thought, though he knew the younger man could not hear him.

"Ahh, yes, Nubian, very nice. So, I supply the boy, you supply the Pod, and we split the winnings, hmm, fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty? If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cost of the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. If we lose, you keep my ship" (Brooks 146). He paused for effect. "Either way, you win."

Obi-Wan stifled a smile, knowing that Watto's greed would make it impossible for him to refuse the deal.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Watto sent me back to make sure this Pod isn't a piece of junk that will embarrass him in the race tomorrow. From my objective point of view, it's the best one I've ever seen." Padme laughed at his excessive modesty. "If anyone has any thoughts on how to make it run, please speak up."

"That won't be a problem. Use this power source, you need it more than Watto."

"I'm not even going to ask, but thanks."

Qui-Gon nodded. He had felt the beginnings of a bond with Obi-Wan, but did his best to block it. The young man was not even a Jedi, and had he been, Qui-Gon still had no interest in taking a Padawan.

The twenty-five-year-old pulled on his helmet and goggles, then paused, having a vague warning from the Force. He smiled when he saw Jar Jar. The Gungan's tongue was lolling out of his mouth, and his hand was caught in the Pod. Obviously, he had not heeded the warning about the energy binders. Padme spotted him, and tugged his hand free.

Once he was satisfied that he was receiving no more warning, Obi-Wan leapt nimbly into the Pod and started it up. Mentally crossing his fingers, he gripped the thruster bars and pulled them back. The Pod roared to life, and the intensity in his face gave way to a huge grin. "It's working!" he shouted jubilantly.

The bond in Qui-Gon's mind flooded with joy; Obi-Wan's enthusiasm was contagious, but he was not pleased with this progress in a connection he did not want. Thankfully, the other participant had no idea of its existence, and therefore could not sense his emotions unless he broadcasted them. _'Even though he is untrained, Obi-Wan is very strong in the Force,'_ he mused. _'I'll have to wait and see what happens.'_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"You're all welcome to spend the night here, if you'd like. It's rather dark to be walking around, and there tend to be street thugs. Not that I think you couldn't take care of yourselves, but your cover would be blown."

"I think that would be for the best."

"Well, if someone wants my room, it's not much, but has a bed. I'll be sleeping outside on the porch; the stars are visible tonight and I like to watch them."

The idea appealed to Qui-Gon. "I'd like to join you, if that's alright."

Surprised, but pleased, Obi-Wan nodded. "Padme, you're a growing teenager, so you sleep in my room. It's clean, I swear. Jar Jar, you can sleep in the common room, or outside."

"Mesa sleep inside, okieday?"

"That's fine. I'll see if I can pull out any blankets."

He walked into his bedroom. There was one thin blanket spread over the bed, and one more folded on the foot. "Will that be enough for you, Padme?"

"Actually, I don't need a blanket at all. Tatooine is much warmer than I'm used to."

"The temperature drops a bit at night, but not too much in here."

"I'll be fine." She folded the spread blanket and handed it to Obi-Wan. "Good night."

"Good night."

The Gungan settled on the floor with one of the blankets, and was snoring within a minute. Quietly, the two Force-sensitives made their way to the back porch. There was a whispered near-argument about who would take the blanket— they each tried to make the other take it— until Obi-Wan was forced to admit that while Qui-Gon had a cloak, he had little to ward off the chill. As the twenty-five-year-old bent to take off his shoes, Qui-Gon observed a burn on his back. "Obi-Wan, you must have burned your back today."

The younger man tried to turn his head to look at it. "What do you know, I never noticed."

Qui-Gon reached into his utility belt. "Here, let me clean it. I have some antiseptic and bacta in my medpack."

When he pulled out the respective tube and jar, Obi-Wan had not moved. The twenty-five-year-old gazed at him steadily for a moment, then said, "I would ask that you not get too disgusted."

He turned away and pulled his shirt over his head. Even in the faded light, dozens of scars caused by a low-powered electrostaff were clearly visible on his back. Not showing his anger and revulsion at the sight, the Jedi made no comment as he cleaned the fresh, raw-looking burn and applied the healing balm.

"Those are from a long time ago," Obi-Wan said quietly after a moment. "Watto didn't like how I never got angry, and how nothing ever seemed to upset me, and especially how I wasn't afraid of him. He tried to make me react, but I trusted the Force."

"I'm impressed." Something Qui-Gon was not often. "Even in the Jedi Temple where children are raised to trust the Force from an early age, they do not believe in it so completely."

"It was all I had. My family was gone, I was parsecs away from my home and a slave to boot, so I gave my trust to the Force. I knew it could never be taken from me like my family and my freedom."

When Qui-Gon finished dressing the burn, he and his companion settled on the floor and looked up at the stars. Presently, Obi-Wan spoke again. "When I was a child on Coruscant, my dad and I used to do this all the time. Of course, it's just a projection there, but it's correct. I always said I'd travel all over the universe and see every system. It's funny," he smiled wistfully. "All I wanted to be then was somewhere else. Now the only place I want to go is home."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"You'd better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him too."

Obi-Wan extended his hand to help Padme off the eopie and shot a glance at Qui-Gon. "What did he mean by that?" he asked, perfectly aware that the Jedi understood Huttese.

"I'll tell you later."

He gave him a measuring look, but let the matter drop. They walked onto the track, hearing the commentator introduce the competitors. When Obi-Wan's name was announced, he acknowledged the applause and shouts (both of encouragement and derision) with a nod.

"Good luck, Obi-Wan!" Jar Jar called as he and Padme went to wait in a spectator box.

"All our hopes rest with you," said the young girl, not quite hiding her anxiety.

Qui-Gon stayed with Obi-Wan, waiting for the race to begin. "Remember, feel, don't think." The Jedi smiled. "Use your instincts, and trust the Force."

"I will." Obi-Wan's expression was as grave as Qui-Gon had ever seen it. "I won't fail you, Qui-Gon."

"I know." Impulsively, he gripped the slender, work-roughened hand between both of his own. "May the Force be with you."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon made no attempt to stop the smile that spread across his face as Obi-Wan crossed the finish line. The twenty-five-year-old had warned them that he had never won a race because Sebulba always cheated. Though this had caused Padme great concern, for some inexplicable reason Qui-Gon had unshakeable faith in the young man's ability to win.

The first ever Human winner of the Boonta Eve Classic Pod Race hoisted himself out of his homemade vehicle and grinned as he saw Qui-Gon heading toward him. The look of pride on his face when he clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder made the twenty-five-year-old feel ten feet tall, and he would gladly race a dozen more times for this Jedi with no other reward.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"I'll help you take these parts to your ship, then I can install them."

"There's something you need to know, Obi-Wan. Before the race started, I made a bet with Watto that Sebulba would lose."

"What did you bet?" He could not explain why his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Your Pod… against your freedom."

"I— what?"

""You're no longer a slave, young one."

Obi-Wan swayed slightly where he stood, and Qui-Gon gripped his shoulder to steady him. "Sorry, I just—" he looked up at the Jedi, a dizzying amount of gratitude on his face. "I don't know how to thank you, Qui-Gon."

"No thanks are necessary." The tall man smiled warmly. His young companion did not know it, but the past day had been more of a balm for his wounded soul than the past sixteen years. He had only known Obi-Wan for twenty-four hours, but already could not imagine leaving without him.

"What are you planning to do now that you're free?"

"I've… never really thought about it." It had seemed like an impossibility, one with which he had not wanted to torture himself. "I suppose I can continue racing my Pod for income, at least until I can find steady work."

"You are most welcome to come with us to Coruscant, if you'd like."

"Coruscant? Go home?"

"Without you we'd have no way to get there."

The young man was saved having to reply by their arrival at Watto's shop. "You tricked me, outlander." The Toydarian was waiting for them. "You knew the boy was going to win, I don't know how but somehow you knew it. I gave you the parts, but you can't have the boy."

Qui-Gon stood his ground. " 'The boy' has a name, you should try using it sometime," he said coldly, making the defiant expression on Watto's slip a little. "And if you think I've cheated you, perhaps we could take this to the Hutts and let them decide."

It was rather a risky gamble, but the blue winged shopkeeper did not call his bluff. "Take him." He put a device to Obi-Wan's arm and deactivated the transmitter.

His smile hidden in his beard, the Jedi inclined his head, placed one hand on his companion's shoulder. And steered his out of the shop. "The ship's this way, and en route I think we may well find a Dug in need of a new racing Pod."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"The Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan breathed. "I haven't seen this in seventeen years."

Qui-Gon gave him a minute to take it all in, then ushered him up the steps and down a corridor. "I will be speaking with the Council about my attacker on Naboo. You can wait in my quarters, as I might be a while. I'm also going to recommend you for training as a Jedi."

"A Jedi? Me? Qui-Gon, I'm twenty-four years too old."

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"It's not that, I just don't think they'll go along with it."

Before the Master could reply, they nearly crashed into a small boy with short, spiky brown hair. "Hi, Master Jinn. Sorry about that, I should have watched where I was going."

"It's quite alright. No harm done."

"Who's your friend, I've never seen him before."

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi" (1).

"Hello, Anakin, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi. You're Force-sensitive, aren't you, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, I am. My parents decided not to have me trained as a Jedi."

"Wow."

"Tell your Master I said hello, would you? I have an audience with the Council, and we need to be going."

"Sure, I'll tell Master Tarle." Anakin bowed and scampered off.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Very strong in the Force, young Kenobi is."

"Then he is to be trained?"

"No," Mace Windu shook his head. "He will not."

"Far too old, he is, and know this you do. Sure of why you even asked, I am not."

"The Force tells me that this is the path Obi-Wan must take. Can you not feel it, Masters?"

"The Council has decided," said Ki-Adi-Mundi sternly.

"Then I will train him. I take Obi-Wan as my Padawan Learner."

"Time for this, there is not. Reserve judgment, we will."

"Qui-Gon," even coming from his best friend, this casual form of address from the Council was rare. "Queen Amidala wishes to return to Naboo. Accompany her, it might draw your attacker out of hiding. This may be the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

The tall Master nodded. "And what of Obi-Wan?"

"He is your ward, dispute that we will not. Accompany you, he may, but train him not!"

"May the Force be with you." Mace watched thoughtfully as the two bowed and left the Council Chamber. "Please excuse me, Masters."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Excuse me, Obi-Wan, may I have a quick word?"

The twenty-five-year-old blinked, startled, but nodded to Qui-Gon and followed the Councilor to a shadowed part of the hall. "In your studies of the Jedi as a child, did you come to realize the significance of being taken as someone's Padawan?"

"Not completely. As young as I was, I could sense that there was something deeper than what the books said."

Satisfied, Mace continued. "I'd like to tell you a story, if I may. Years ago, there was a Jedi Master who had a Padawan named Xanatos. The Master had always been very proud of how promising Xanatos was, and treated him like his own son. They went on one last mission before Xanatos's Knighting, to his home planet of Telos. His father, Crion, had gained great power and wealth, and the young man wanted what he thought was his birthright. In the end, he Turned to the Dark Side and drew his 'saber on his Master. The Master could not find it in his heart to kill his Padawan, so Xanatos escaped and the Master vowed never to take another apprentice. This Master's name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"But— But he just said—"

"I know what he said, and I also know what it means. Despite the short amount of time you've know each other, Qui-Gon trusts you not to betray him like Xan did. These days, that trust is rare.

"Qui-Gon is my best friend, and I don't want to see him hurt again…" Obi-Wan mentally prepared himself for Mace's condemnation, and looked up sharply at the Master's actual next words. "Which is why I'm going to speak for you to the Council while the two of you are off on Naboo."

"Master Windu?"

"You've got a lot going for you: not attachments, total trust in the Force, knowledge of the Code and, maybe most important, no repressed emotions. Many people in your situation on Tatooine would have bottled up anger, resentment, even hatred for their former 'owners,' and that you do not says a great deal about your character. I can feel that Qui-Gon is right, and you are meant to walk the Jedi Path. The rest of the Council resists change, and this is very unorthodox, but I will do my best to sway them."

"I don't know how to express my gratitude, Master Windu."

The tall man— nearly as tall as Qui-Gon— regarded him steadily for a moment. ""I am the one who should be thanking you. This is the first time since Xanatos Turned that I have seen the Qui-Gon Jinn I grew up with. Because of you, he has begun to heal, and has made astounding progress to that end already." He paused a moment, then added, "I would much prefer it if you called me by my first name. Stick 'Master' on the front if you must, but if everything goes well, we'll be far too familiar for formality."

"Thank you, Master Mace." Obi-Wan grinned at the Councilor.

"You are most welcome, young Padawan." Mace smiled in return. "May the Force be with you."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Qui-Gon's comlink buzzed, and he excused himself, leaving Obi-Wan talking amiably with Master Elaari Lasyrof. Elaari was one of the Temple's top pilots, and Yoda had suggested she come along.

"Hello?"

"Qui-Gon, it's Mace. Do you have anything else that will convince the Council? You know how stubborn they get."

"Don't I," Qui-Gon hesitated, then said, "I think a bond has been forming between Obi-Wan and me since we met."

"A bond? Why didn't you tell the Council?"

"I haven't said anything to Obi-Wan yet, and I thought he deserved to hear it from me, not announced to a bunch of strangers. He's probably noticed something, though; he's sharp."

"Yes, he is. I've got to get back to arguing with the Council now, and you should talk to Obi-Wan about your bond. May the Force be with you, my friend, I think you'll need it."

"Thanks, Mace, may the Force be with you."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The bond in Obi-Wan's mind flared with danger, urging him to get to Qui-Gon. "Please forgive me, your Highness," he said to Padme. "Qui-Gon needs my help."

She nodded, no recrimination in her face. "Go. May the Force be with you."

By the time she was finished speaking, he was halfway down the hall. _'I should've paid better attention,' _he berated himself._ 'I had a bad feeling about leaving Qui-Gon with the Sith, but I didn't listen.'_

He skidded into the corridor just in time to see the tattooed Zabrak shove his lightsaber through Qui-Gon's midsection. White-hot hatred flooded the twenty-five-year-old's mind, and he extended his hand, calling the Jedi's fallen lightsaber to him. The Force around him was suddenly tangible; it pulsated around the room, and the Sith was for the first time afraid.

Later asked how he had wielded Qui-Gon's lightsaber with no prior knowledge of how to do so, Obi-Wan could only reply that the Force had guided him. There was no other way that a non-Jedi Force-sensitive could have backed the apprentice Sith into a corner and disarmed it. He was not even completely sure how he had gotten there, but as he looked at the helpless Zabrak in front of him, the young man knew that he would fail Qui-Gon if he killed in anger. He could not touch the Dark, or he would be like Xanatos.

Obi-Wan let his hate and anger rush from him, and instead focused on the lives in danger if this Sith was left alive. Calmly, with no emotion other than a desire to save lives, he cut it in two.

He let out a breath, then rushed to Qui-Gon's side. There was a cauterized wound in his lower ribcage, and the Living Force in him was fading fast.

"No," the red-haired man breathed. He neither knew nor cared why this Jedi whom he had known for such a short time meant so much to him. Kneeling on the floor and cradling Qui-Gon's head and shoulders in his arms, Obi-Wan pressed their foreheads together and let the Force flow.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Will he be alright?"

"He's stable for now, but it would be best to get him to the Temple Healers on Coruscant. I've never dealt with anything like this before." The Theed Healer paused. "I'll notify the Queen that you need immediate transport."

A few minutes after she left, Elaari rushed in, her face strained. "I just spoke to the Healer, and se told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Really," he added at her skeptical raised eyebrow. "At first I was dizzy, but that's gone away."

"Considering all that's happened, you're lucky all you were was dizzy."

"I couldn't just leave him there!" He took a deep breath, looking at the prone figure on the bed. "The Healer said if he wakes up, then he'll be out of danger. We have to trust the Force, something I've never had a problem with before."

Elaari patted his arm sympathetically, then left the room. The door was just swinging shut when a hoarse grunt came from the bed. The second attempt was more successful. "Qui-Gon?"

In a flash, the Jedi was sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Obi-Wan, I'm glad you're awake." (2)

"What happened?" he asked in a groggy voice.

Qui-Gon quickly ascertained what the young man remembered, and filled in the gaps. "When I woke up, I was completely healed, and only slightly lightheaded. I brought you here and the Healer did everything she could, but said we should take you back to the Temple. We'll be headed back to Coruscant very soon; the Queen is arranging transport right now."

"Thanks— Thanks for being here, Qui-Gon. It was nice not waking up alone."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else." He smiled and gripped the hand Obi-Wan shakily reached out.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A week and one trip to Coruscant later, Obi-Wan was well on his way to recovery, and suffering a bad case of cabin fever. Between him and Qui-Gon, who only left at night to sleep and came back as early as possible the next morning, the Healers were on the verge of being driven mad. However, their monotony was broken one morning by Yoda and a visitor.

Obi-Wan was sitting up in bed laughing at something Qui-Gon had said when the extremely short Master and average height woman walked in, but froze when he saw them. "Aunt Maura?"

She was about five and a half feet tall, with green eyes and shoulder-length hair a few shades darker than Obi-Wan's. "Master Yoda came and found me and explained what has been going on. I had to come and make sure you were alright." Maura spoke quickly, nervous. "Obi-Wan, I am so sorry you were left on Tatooine for all those years—"

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Maura. Mom, Dad, and Owen were all killed, there was no reason to think I was alive. I trust the Force; everything happens for a reason." He suddenly looked embarrassed. "Where are my manners— Aunt Maura, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who freed me on Tatooine. Qui-Gon, this is my mother's sister, Maura Khalon. She helped me find a lot of information about the Force and Jedi when I was young. We even came to the Temple a few times, the last was shortly before I left for Alderaan. How are Uncle Makaio and Meara, Maddox, and Morwen?" Shooting Qui-Gon a smile, he added, "Can you sense the theme here?"

"They're all fine. Meara is a tech assistant at a plant not too far from where we live, Maddox is studying Intergalactic Law at the University, and Morwen is in school to become a teacher. Your uncle still has the same job."

"So Maddox went through with it. Good for him." For Qui-Gon's benefit, he explained, smiling sadly. "My cousin and my brother were the same age, and their birthdays were only a week apart. Aunt Maura's always been a stay-at-home mom, so she watched Owen and me while our parents were at work. Owen and Maddox really got into the lawyer shows on the HoloNet, and both of them decided when they were five years old to become lawyers and open their own firm someday: Khalon and Kenobi."

Qui-Gon gently gripped Obi-Wan's shoulder, having been offered a rare view into the young man's past. Though the tragedy of their deaths was far past and he could speak of them without overt pain, his family had still been killed, and he missed them.

Maura looked at the ground for a few moments, then spoke hesitantly. "Obi-Wan, there's something your parents and I never told you. We told no one, not even your uncle knows this. It was supposed to stay that way, but things have changed and I think you need to hear it." She looked directly at her nephew. "Kieran Kenobi was not your father."

"What?"

"My sister Aislinn was engaged to Kieran when she commed me one morning, terrified because she thought she was pregnant. You have to understand, she had been saving herself, and had never— well anyway, her symptoms sounded similar to the ones I had while pregnant with Meara, so we went to see a Healer. We were afraid she had been attacked and her memory blocked by means of some drug. Aislinn was afraid of what Kieran would think, so she decided not to say anything until she found out what was going on.

"The Healer did some tests, and a few days later confirmed that she was with child, but still untouched. At that point she told Kieran, and he was, while understandably surprised, very understanding. They were married before she was far enough along to show, and no one ever suspected that the baby wasn't Kieran's.

"When the Jedi came, Aislinn assumed that it was normal for Force-sensitive children to be born without a biological father." She sighed suddenly. "That's not correct. That is what she told me, and we convinced ourselves of it. She really wanted to keep Obi-Wan; she wouldn't even let the Jedi test his midichlorians. Kieran wanted to keep you too, Obi-Wan, never think that he loved you less because you were not his son by blood. We all knew deep down that the circumstances of your birth were not normal, and your parents were afraid that the Jedi would take you no matter their wishes if they told them."

"Correct, they were in thinking that. If told them, your sister and brother-in-law had, then taken Obi-Wan without question the Jedi would have."

"There is a prophecy," Qui-Gon explained. "About the Chosen One who will bring Balance to the Force. It is said that the child would be conceived of the midichlorians and have incredible prowess in the Force."

"You think it's Obi-Wan?"

"Now that I have heard what you told us, it makes a lot more sense. A Force-transfer of the magnitude he used to save my life would have killed him under normal circumstances."

"Little doubt, I have as well. Alive, still, is the Healer who treated your sister?"

"I— I think so."

"That you take me to her, I ask. A statement from this Healer, the Council will require as proof. And time, Obi-Wan needs to think about what you told him."

The ancient Master was correct. Obi-Wan's face was ashen, and he seemed to be in shock. "I'm so glad you're back Obi-Wan. Your uncle and cousins send their best, and they'll come to see you as soon as they can. I really hope you become a Jedi."

Qui-Gon started to rise from his chair at the side of the bed, thinking to follow the two who had just left and leave the young man with his thoughts, but a hand grasped his sleeve. "Stay, please?"

Smiling, he squeezed the thin shoulder. "Of course, Obi-Wan. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Six days later, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in front of the Jedi Council. After Yoda met with Healer Aoife Liam, the twenty-five-year-old's midichlorian count had been tested. Even with the machine calibrated to read up to 35,000, the number was off of the chart. Every member of the Council except Mace and Yoda had offered to train Obi-Wan, and he was there to decide who would be his Master. His hands folded into the sleeves of his new, rusty brown Jedi robe, he bowed. "Masters, I am most honored by the Council."

Qui-Gon, standing unobtrusively by the entrance to the Chamber, smiled sadly to himself. It was indeed a great honor, and he had no false hope that Obi-Wan would refuse. Even as he had helped his ward deal with the ramifications of being the Chosen One and prepare for this meeting, he had prepared himself for the absence of this remarkable young man in his life. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he nearly missed the next words.

"However, Qui-Gon Jinn wished me to be his Padawan when I was nothing more than a slave he had freed on Tatooine. If he is still willing to teach me, I would be honored to call him Master."

He blinked in shock, hardly daring to believe. Yoda's amused voice brought him back to the present. "What say you to this, Qui-Gon?"

"I—" he unstuck his throat. "I would be honored if you became my Padawan Learner, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Still be honored, that is."

Stifling a smile, Obi-Wan bowed. Qui-Gon strode forward and clapped his Padawan— his Padawan!— on the shoulder, grinned, and then started when he heard a voice he did not expect to. **/I wouldn't race a Pod for anyone else./**

'_Meddling green troll,'_ Qui-Gon thought affectionately, knowing Yoda had taught Obi-Wan about mind-speech. **/There was never a time when you were only a slave I freed on Tatooine./**

Feeling younger than he had in many years, he nodded to the Council, slung one arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders, and led his apprentice out of the Chamber.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- I really apologize for the long period of inactivity on my account here. I hope everyone enjoyed the story, it is one of my better ones, at least in my opinion. There is a short epilogue dealing with the Balance of the Force, and I hope to have that up soon.

(1)— Acknowledging a quote from the movie that I really like, and was very pleased to put in here. Anakin was taken into the Jedi as a baby, like everyone else, and is just an average Padawan under Maser Tarle Dynetis, who is from Naboo. Her name is an anagram of "Alter Destiny," which she is doing by training Anakin. He is a little young to be training as a Padawan, but Chosen One or not, he is pretty gifted.

(2)— I fooled my mother and sister into thinking it was Qui-Gon unconscious, and am very proud of that, because they know how my brain works pretty well. If anyone wants to leave me a note telling me whether they were fooled or not, that would be pretty cool.

About my original characters: they will not show up again. I needed someone to know that Obi-Wan was born to an untouched mother, so I created an aunt. The cousins are just for added interest, and an insight into Obi-Wan's life before being a slave on Tatooine. Also, it was important to see that the deaths of his family still hurt him.

As always, comments and constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer- If I owned Star Wars, there would be a whole lot more mush, and a whole lot less limb-chopping. Only the plot is mine at this point, the OCs are gone.

A/N- I wrote Chosen One as a one-shot with an epilogue. The epilogue takes place fifteen years after the main story. The manner in which the Sith were destroyed is unimportant; all anyone needs to know is Qui-Gon had to dispatch Dooku while Obi-Wan took care of Sidious, and both a fatally wounded/dying. I have focused on the relationship between our two favorite Jedi, as I write mush, not battles. Enjoy!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Chosen One

Epilogue

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

**//bond speech//**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Fifteen years after that fateful day in front of the Council, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were at the end of their last mission together. A decade and a half had deepened the bond forged by the Force itself, and mindspeech took less effort than breathing as the Living Force slowly faded in them.

**//You did it, Obi-Wan. You have brought Balance.//** The words were accompanied by a rush of pride.

**//We did it, Qui-Gon.//** He gave an exhausted smile to his mentor. **//Could never have walked this path without you. But I'm sorry you have to share my fate.//**

**//I'm not. My life was empty before you came into it, and would have been empty again had you left it. I have no regrets.//**

**//Sorry about your teacher.//**

**//The man I felled was not the Master I remember. He was consumed by Darth Tyranus years ago. I don't lament doing what was necessary in order to help you.//** He sent his protégé a wave of affection. **//I never have, and I never will.//**

**//It's funny, the Chosen One was supposed to have no father, but in my life I've had two.//**

Warmth surged in Qui-Gon's chest. **//You are the son I never had, Obi-Wan, and I've loved you since I first met you.//**

The younger man used the last of his remaining strength to twine the Force around his mentor in an embrace. **//And I love you, Father. I'm glad that you're here with me now, that I'm not alone.//**

**//There is no place I would rather be.//**

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

That day, two of the greatest Jedi who had ever lived passed into the Force. They were not the Chosen One and his mentor, but a son and his father. They died as they had lived— together.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

A/N- I hope everyone liked the epilogue. That is the end of the story for real this time. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
